Jessica and Austin A LoveSex Story
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: It's a love/sex story about Austin Aries and Jessica. Sucky summary but it's all I've go. Read and Review.


Jessica and Austin A Love/Sex Story.

Written By JessicaHarter

Rated: R for language and MA for the sex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin Aries but I own Jessica and the story.

I hope you all enjoy this story.

She had barely walked inside the house when she was grabbed. The front door slammed shut behind her. For sure she thought she was being raped until she smelt the familiar colonge of her husband. He pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Damn it, Austin. What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"I haven't been home if four months and I've missed you.''

"I call bullshit.''

"Call it what you want babe, but it's the truth.''

As they were talking, Austin had gotten her undressed without her paying attention. Soon he had her naked and leaning over the kitchen counter. He was behind her pants around his ankels. He entered her without warning and was soon fucking her. She was already turned on by his forceful nature and wondered what had gotten into him. But she didn't question it, she couldn't. She was enjoying this way too much. It never failed, he knew what to do to turn her on. He was thrusting into her at a slow pace that always drove her nuts. Austin knew she liked it a little rough. So as he was fucking her slow and passionately. He knew she was ready for the hard and rough fucking.

"Damn it Austin.''

"What?"

"Don't you dare stop."

"Wasn't planning on it.''

Austin moved closer as he pounded into Jessica at a relentless speed, pulling almost completely out of her and slamming back into her with every thrust, wrapping his arms around her finding her clit. Rubbing it in circles causing Jessica to moan out as sweat started to form on both their bodies.

"Fuck Austin..." Jessica moaned out feeling herself beginning to orgasm.

"Scream, my name Jessica...'' Austin encouraged feeling his release coming as he watched the withering girl under him.

"Austin! Oh my God Austin!'' Jessica screamed knowing what he wanted her to say when he told her to scream his name.

"Fuck Jessica, your cunt is so tight and wet for me...Fuck!'' Austin growled his fingers continuing to rub her clit as he fucked her over the kitchen counter.

"Oh God, Austin, I'm cumming...'' Jessica screamed out as her orgasm overtook her, as she came all over Austin's dick.

"Yes, Jessica, cum on my dick...'' Austin mused as he felt his balls tighten to his body before he spilled his seed deep inside Jessica.

Austin laid on top of Jessica still inside of her, as they tried to catch their breath. Placing a kiss on Jessica's cheek, Austin pulled out of Jessica earning a whimper from her.

"That was amazing, Austin.'' Jessica said pulling herself up off the kitchen counter smirking at Austin.

"Yes it was babe, we should have done this a long time ago.'' Austin said pulling his pants back on.

"I told you a long time ago it would be fun, but you always like being in our bed.'' Jessica said wrapping her arms around her husbands neck kissing him.

"So glad I got home before you did.''

"Me too.''

"There's a but coming.''

''Not really.''

"I'm sure there is a but coming.''

"No, I do have a question though.''

"Ask.''

"Why am I still naked and you're not?"

"Because I planned on going through the dining room to carry you and up the stairs to our bedroom."

"Austin, with all the screaming, I think the neighbors will come knocking to see if I need help.''

"Damn, babe, we really need to get a house out in the middle of nowhere.''

"Why?"

"Because that way we can fuck outside as much as we want.''

"Austin, are you crazy?"

"No, we can keep this house but get a get away house when we want to fuck."

"I don't know.''

"Jess, think about it. No neighbors worrying if you scream as loud as you do. Just us alone, naked all the time. Doing what we want.''

"Tell me, can we even afford to do that.''

"Yes, we can.''

"Do I have to decide now.''

"No, but we can talk about it more.''

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Austin, the neighbors are here.''

Austin picked up his shirt and put it on.

"Go upstairs and I'll take care of this.''

Jessica walked the stair purposely swaying her ass so Austin would watch. He was watching and getting hard again. Once she was out of sight, Austin went to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, Mrs. Finlay."

"Mr. Aries. Is Jessica alright.''

"She's fine. I just surprised her when she got home."

"Good. I thought there might have been someone in the house hurting her.''

"No Mrs. Finlay, just me."

"Pearl, call me Pearl.''

"Austin.''

"Well Austin, I've got to go, Henry will be home and wanting supper.''

Mrs. Finlay left and Austin shut the door and locked it. He then checked the rest of the house to make sure it was locked up. He headed upstair to the master bedroom and heard the water being sloshed around in the jaccuzzi tub. He stripped off his clothes and went to join his wife in the tub. Jessica moved forward as Austin slid in behind her. He pulled her back towards him. It felt nice to relax.

"Mrs. Finlay, thought there was someone in the house hurting you.''

"Pearl is sweet to care."

"She is at that.''

"She kept me busy in the garden on the weekends when all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry."

"Babe, don't start crying now. I'm home.''

"For how long this time.''

"Well, let's just say that I've asked to be wrote of of the current script faking an injury. So a few months home with you.''

"When is the last time.''

"At the next taping."

"So you won't be home for the next week.''

"I'll be home after the taping. There is something I want to ask you.''

"Austin.''

"Jess, I want you to come with me this time. I don't think I can take being away from you that long again.''

"When you give me the exact day you want to leave let me know. I need to know how long I have to take off work.''

"You know that job is a joke."

"But it's all I'm qualified to do.''

"You're qualified to do more than file papers all day. I know our first year of marriage practically suffered.''

"Don't start that again. I just wanted to better myself with going to school. We talked about that. You were gone most of the time, I was alone. I was thinking I lost you and I was willing to give up school to be home."

"I would have never asked you do do that.''

"I know but I would have.''

Jessica thought back to that time in their marriage and it still hurt. He left her alone and she knew it was part of his job. But it still hurt. It was the only scar on their marriage that would always be a reminder.

"Babe, stop thinking about it.''

"I can't help it. The scar will always be there.''

"We can't go back and fix it. But we did get past it. So stop thinking about it.''

"I can't help it.''

Austin knew of one thing that would get her mind off of it. He gently kissed her causing her to kiss back. Her eyes closed

"Austin.'' She whispered as he pulled away. Her eyes never opened, but her mouth cracked into a smile.

His lips pressed to hers again and the index and middle finger on his right hand immediately found their way to her waiting folds. He moved them around, pumping hard enough to get the water in the tub to start splashing.

"Fuck, Austin, just fucking do it.'' She whispered into his ear, her fingers gripping tightly to his hair and neck.

"You asked for it.'' He grinned as he removed his fingers and introduced his thick cock into her warm center. Her fingers gripped tighter as his neck, and as he started a strong rhythm, she let one had slide down the contracting muscles in his back to rest on his flexed ass. The harder he thrusted, the more the water splashed. Eventually, it was sliding over the edge of the tub and puddling on the floor.

"Fuck, harder!" She screamed, letting go of her inhibitions as he worked her to her climax.

"The water...''

"Forget the water. Please! Fuck me harder.'' He growled, gently biting her neck, then happily complied with her request. As he got closer to his own peak, his thrusts became deeper and his breathing more vocal. His nips at her neck turned into longer, more passionate kisses. She sucked at whatever flesh she could reach, leaving dark red marks on his shoulders and biceps. Finally, as he threw his head back to scream with his orgasm, she got her lips onto the sweet sking of his neck, sucking as hard as she could. He was driven even further over the edge and came with incredible force inside her. Her orgasm followed as soon as his finished. His fingers dropped to tease her bud, helping her slide into the warm feeling of climaxing. She continued to lightly suck on his neck until both of them had completely come down off of their natural high.

He stepped out of the tub and she admired the marks she had left on his body, as well as the dark circles on his knees created from the bottom of the tub. He smiled as he noticed his own handy work left on her skin. He took the towel she had left for him on the vanity and wrapped it around his hips.

"Bath time is the best part of any day.'' He smiled as he left her to finish her bath.

"Mine too,'' She whispered to herself, settling back in to soak. "Mine too.''

"Come on babe, get out so we can dry off and continue this.''

"Austin.''

"Don't make me pick you up and carry you into the bedroom all wet.''

"That didn't stop you the last time.''

He didn't give her a chance as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He layed her on the bed, then soon joining her after he got rid of his towel. And that was about it, neither of them had the strength to continue.

"We haven't done this since we bought this house.''

"I know.''

"So tell me what you like to have in your dream house."

"Austin, I think you already know that.''

"Tell me again.''

"Well it has to have a porch that goes all the way around the house as well as one on the second floor. A porch swing. A lot of privacy to raise a family along with the dogs and cats. Enough room for office space, a big dining room for the whole family especially for the holidays. A laundry room, plenty of bathrooms, a master bathroom like the one we have now but bigger. But I know a place like that doesn't exist.''

"But it could.''

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Don't hate me for this but I already got a start on our new house."

"Is that way you were gone so long this last time.''

"More or less."

''Meaning.''

"Well this was suppose to be a surprise for our anniversary.''

"Then don't say anything else about it.''

"So do you want to come with me when I leave.''

"Like I said before, give me a day and time and I'll check with work.''

"Deal.''

After that they both fell asleep. Prior activities exhausting them both.

The next morning, Jessica woke up before Austin. Well she more like let him sleep in later cause he hated early mornings. So she got dressed and headed downstairs. She started making breakfast for herself. She had to get to work in another hour and needed to eat before leaving.

Once she finished eating, she left a note for Austin and headed off to work. Once she got to work, she headed to her little room and checked her schedule and found she could take time off if she needed it or if a family emergency came up. But what Jessica really thought about was the job itself. Austin was right as always, she could always find another job or even thought to ask Austin about a job with him. No that wouldn't work. It was to much to invade his privacy when at work. She eventually got to work and started filing papers once again, like she did everyday.

Just when she had gotten the huge pile she had earlier done, more came in. She sat there for a minute and just thought. Why was she staying at a job where they could get temporary help to do this. So why was she still doing this after all? She had to do something drastic and soon before she lost her mind. She would have to do it soon before she lost her nerve. So she got up and left the room and headed to her bosses door and knocked. She heard the all to known phrase 'enter' and walked in.

"Can I help you.''

"Mrs. James, can we talk.''

"Sure, Jessica. What's on your mind?"

"I don't know how to really put this but I want to quit.''

"Why? Don't you like doing your job.''

"The job is okay, but it's not satisfying anymore. I basically want to spend time at home with my husband.''

"Jessica, tell me are you pregnant. Is that why?"

"No, Mrs. James, I'm not pregnant. Austin is hardly home and when he is, I'm here. I lose precious time with him."

"How long was he gone this time?"

"Four months."

"Jess, if you need time off, I can give it to you.''

"I know. I need something more challenging to do.''

"I see where you're going with this. Work till lunch then you can go home. I'm not firing you. But we can get someone to temporaty do the filing. If you ever want to come back you have a job here.''

"Thank you Mrs. James. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Jessica. Now back to work.''

Jessica left Mrs. James office and headed back to her room. She went back to work. She was so into her work, she didn't check the time. When she did, it was time for lunch. She clocked out and that was it. She never looked back. She got into her car and headed home.

Once in to driveway, she heard the loud music coming from her house and figured Austin was up and doing something. She parked the car and got out. She walked up the walkway and pulled out her house keys and unlocked the door. She was about to open the door when Pearl stopped her.

"Jessica, I was worried about you yesterday.''

"I was surprised yesterday. I didn't know Austin was home. He just surprised me is all.''

"Jessica, can you tell your husband to keep the music down.''

"Pearl, I don't know what he's doing. But once I get inside, I'll turn it down myself.''

"Thank you. Now when you and Austin have some time come over for dinner tonight.''

"I'll talk to Austin. But I think he wants to be alone since he's home.''

"I understand. But the offer is there.''

Jessica watched Pearl walk back to her house. So Jessica opened the front door. She walked in and closed it, then walked over to the radio and turned it down alot. She didn't see or hear Austin anywhere.

''Where the hell is he?"

She walked through the house and didn't find him. She looked out the kitchen window and saw him asleep in the shade. She walked out of the house and walked over to him. He was so peaceful when he slept. She leaned over and kissed him. She straightened up and and headed back into the house. She grabbed a bottle of water and went back outside. She opened the bottle and poured it on Austin. Then she ran back into the house. She headed upstairs and hid out in the bedroom. This was to funny. He had no idea she was home just yet. So she went to the closet and changed into something a little sexier. She heard him come upstairs and into the bedroom. He was cursing.

"How the hell did I get wet, damn it. It's not raining.''

Jessica knew she had to come out of the closet sooner or later. But she waited till she heard him walk into the bathroom. Jessica walked out of the closet and layed down on the bed. She waited till Austin walked out of the bathroom to see if he even noticed that she was there. He started walking towards the door when he caught a glimpse of her in the mirror. He turned around and saw her.

"What are you doing home?"

"Lunch break and a talk with you.''

"Baby, I'm happy to see you but I figured you be at work till later.''

Now she knew why he was home and didn't want her home till later. He may love her but he was willing to cheat on her while she worked. She was losing him to someone else. That's why he wanted to build another house. She turned her head so she wasn't looking at him. She then got up and headed back into the closet and change. Such a fool to believe she could have a happy ending. She could barely control the tears as she dressed. But she managed any how.

Austin knocked on the door but stopped when he heard her crying. So he opened the door and saw his wife in tears.

"Jess, what ever it is, it will be okay.''

"No, it won't.''

"What's wrong?"

"You.''

"Me, what did I do.''

"You figured I still be at work, so you could cheat on me.''

"Honey, listen to me. I am happy to see you, but I figured you'd have lunch closer to work. I would never cheat on you.''

"Then why?"

"Because I was gonna have dinner ready and make this about you.''

"I'm not sure I believe that. You don't cook."

"So tell me what you wanted to talk about.''

"Well as you know I went to work. And I got to thinking about what you said about me being able to do something else and I knew you were right. So I talked to my former boss and quit. At first she thought I was pregnant, figuring that was why I wanted to quit. But I told her I wanted to be home with you when you're here.''

"So you quit.''

"Yes. Are you mad?" 

"Baby, I'm happy you quit. I always knew you were to smart to file papers all day.''

"So this only means, I can come with you.''

"And I'm gonna enjoy every minute we're together.''

"You still want to have dinner and make this about me or we could have dinner with Pearl and her husband and then come back and you can make it about me.''

"I'll agree to that if you come out of this closet.''

He helped her up and out of the closet. He pulled her towards the bed and made her sit down. He dried her tears. She calmed down a little.

"Go into the bathroom and wash your face."

"You agreed to go over for dinner with Pearl and Henry.''

"I know. I'll go over and tell her. She can give me a time so we can get ready.''

Austin watched Jessica walk into the bathroom and began washing her tear stained face. He left the bedroom and headed downstairs. He left the house and headed over to the neighbors to let her know they'll be joining them for dinner. Pearl gave Austin a time and he headed back home to tell his wife.

Jessica had finished washing her face and was about to leave the bedroom when Austin walked in. He moved towards Jessica and pulled her close to him. He sat down on the bed. He continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Jess, I haven't been with anyone but you. I love you.''

His soft voice confessed as he cradled her face and nuzzled her nose with his. He punctuated his declaration with a feathery kiss on her mouth, just a breath of a kiss, but it made her shiver uncontrollably.

"Austin, it's just kind of mind blowing you know.''

He gently tugged her onto his lap.

"Sshhhh. Come here." 

Helping her to wrap her legs around his waist as she settled against him.

"You.''

He began a small trail of kisses at her mouth and toward her ear.

"Are the most incredible woman I've ever met. You have this unpretentious sweetness about you that I'm a sucker for.''

He nibbled at her ear, suckling gently. He whispered sweet words of love in her ear, the warmth of his breath tickling her slightly. He pulled back and looked at her with soulful eyes as his long fingers caresses her face. He teased her lips before leaning forward and claiming them. Slowly at first, and then more urgently as he grasped her head in his hands and became more aggressive with the kiss, leaving no doubt as to what his feelings were.

Jessica didn't even realize she was making little moaning sounds until she heard him whisper in her mouth.

"Oh baby, you make the sweetest sounds, mmmm.''

His hands moved down her back, massaging and kneading until they came to rest on her hips. Gripping her firmly he held her in place as he rubbed himself against her, letting her feel the evidence of how turned on he was.

Austin groaned at the feel of her own damp heat so close to his throbbing hardness and he teasingly thrust his tongue into her mouth, nipping and sucking as their foreplay began to escalate.

One of his hands reached to gently cup her breast as his kisses now trailed down her neck to the top of her tank top. He massaged her hardening nipple through the fabric as he licked at her cleavage, cursing under his breath at how much he wanted to taste her aroused flesh. It had been a few hours since he had any kind of release, and he felt his testicles tightening with need as his cock hardened against the delicious friction between them.

Jessica's fingers were buried deep in his dark hair, her body on complete overload. She was panting into his neck, inhaling his musky scent, nipping at his sweat coated skin as the heat in her lower regions became unbearable. She shifted slightly so she was pressing even firmer into him. She cried out, as a sudden pleasurable jolt shot through, her head falling back.

Austin moved his hands to her back to support her as she arched against him, letting his long tongue drift upwards, flicking out to savor her skin.

He stopped and pulled her back to him looking into her aroused, flushed face whickh was a reflection of his own.

"Oh Jess, oh God babe. You're beautiful when you're turned on.''

He whispered, his voice somewhat shaky.

She would love to have said the same thing, but at the moment her voice failed her. It was all so overwhelming.

Jessica just nodded, unable to tear her eyes from his, watching as his face moved closer to hers, his lips barely touching hers as he lifted her chin.

He watched her watch him as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and pulled back to see her reaction, before he moved in to kiss her again. This time, he took his time, his mouth warm against hers, letting her body melt into his as she surrendered to the kiss. Encouraged and wanting to taste her more fully, his tongue moved against the seam of her lips before she granted him access. The moment his tongue caressed hers, a low moan vibrated through them both and the kiss deepened even more, Austin angling his head slightly.

Finally, breathless, and aroused, Austin pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. He opened his luminous blue eyes and looked back at her with an adoration she had never seen from a man.

"You taste sweet.''

He murmured tugging on her bottom lip, savoring it in his mouth before he released it.

Jessica just stared back into his blue eyes, drowing in them; her body ached with a burning she had not felt since they got married. The feel of his hardness pressing into her hip, made her shiver inside, and turned her brain to mush.

He sat there a few minutes more, suckling and feasting on her lips with wet, open mouth kisses, the scent and taste of him driving her mad. She groaned as she felt his erection continue to grow and twitch against her.

"Tell me you want to stop kissing me, or maybe you want me to deepen the kiss or even stop altogether.''

Were his words to her intermittently as he continued loving her.

He must be crazy she thought numbly, she NEVER wanted him to stop. She would gladly spend the rest of her life with his mouth against hers, his tongue turning her to jelly.

Finally, Austin stopped and took a deep breath, his arms were still holding hers, his face as flushed as hers.

Coming back to reality, Jessica got off of his lap and walked into the bathroom. They couldn't do this right now. They had to be over at the neighbors soon. Austin walked in after her.

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"I can't go over there like this."

Jessica looked at where Austin was pointing.

"Then we'll have to do something about that.''

Jessica lead Austin back into the bedroom and starting undoing his pants. She knew how long it would take and she was gonna please her husband. Once she got his pants undone, she pushed them down to his ankles and knelt in front of him. His boxers went next. She then grabbed his cock and she gently sucked the head of his cock into her mouth and whirled the tip with her tongue. Austin put his hand in her hair and tugged gently but urgently. Taking his cue, she took the entire length of his cock into her mouth in one quick motion until her nose touched his stomach. His grip on her hair tightened as she stroked his cock with her mouth. At this point she could tell he was getting close to losing control so she eased off and began licking his now throbbing dick with her tongue. He backed away making her loose her grip on him. He pulled her up off of her knees to look her in the eyes.

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm more than ok. I was just considering the quickest way to get your clothes off so I can fuck you.''

At that point, Jessica wasn't sure who pulled off her shirt, him or her but it took about two seconds before it hit the floor. Immediately his lips were kissing her breast while he expertly removed her bra. With her breast now exposed he slowly started kissing her hard nipples and she gasped with pleasure when he started to suck on them. Her hands started to wonder, exploring those muscles she had admired for so long. She started to rub his chest and wondered how could she get his shirt off withour his attention leaving her breasts. Without another option, she just grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it towards his head. He quickly released her nipples, but only long enough for her to pull his shirt off over his head. Just as fast, his mouth was on hers again with her breats in his hands.

She decided to explore his body further and traced her fingers down his chest to his stomach. Laying her hand flat against his abdomen, she slid her hands down his hard muscular body and found his magnificent hard cock and wrapped her fingers around it, and began to stroke it gently. He gave a slight moan which of course turned her on even more. He stopped her.

"I want the rest of your clothes off now."

She stood, legs shaking the whole time and slid her jeans and panties to the floor and stepped out of them.

Since he wasn't wearing a shirt all he had to do was finished taking off his pants. His cock pressed against her belly. Austin looked at me.

"Are you sure we have time for this?"

She could only nod her head to answer him.

"Good. Because now I'm going to fuck you.''

With one swift move he laid her down on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. He started teasing her clit with the head of his dick. She began to moan and began playing with her tits. Without a word, and with a single thrust, he slammed his cock inside her. It hurt and felt good at the same time. She let out a moan and thrust her hips to meet his. He began to slowly fuck her and then his rhythm became more vigorous and harder.

But it wasn't enough, she needed to be fucked harder.

"Harder!"

She blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself and he quickly obliged, pounding her wet pussy hard. With each thrust she felt herself getting close to the edge and hearing his groans she could tell he was getting closer too. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting faster; harder. She slid her fingers down her stomach and started playing with her clit and moaned.

"Oh God, I'm so close, please...''

She could feel her orgasm started when he thrust harder into her and moaned her name, she could feel him cum inside her as she came, her pussy throbbing around his cock.

After a minute or so of gently thrusting, he stopped and began to kiss her. We just lay there for a while and kissed and explored each other's bodies. Austin moved her so she was on her hands and knees and punished her cause she was a bad girl. He fucked her just as hard as he was when she was beneath him. But they would have to stop eventually because they had to be somewhere.

With one final, harsh thrust he pulsed into her, his head thrown back, exposing his neck and the veins popping out with the exertion, grinding his crotch roughly into hers.

Finally, he dropped his head, sagging from the aftermath and carefully settled himself over her body.

"Sweet mother in heaven.''

He rasped against her neck, his breathing harsh.

"That was fucking intense.''

Jessica kissed his sweating shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around his body, hooking her legs tighter to his waist.

Austin smiled at the way she clung to him and kissed her skin lazily, whispering endearments of love.

Slowly he moved off of her, his large hand settling on her heavy breathing tummy as he propped his head with one hand and looked back at her.

"So beautiful. You look so beautiful after an orgasm.''

He whispered kissing her forehead.

"Honey, we need to get cleaned up and go.''

Austin reluctantly got up and pulled her to her feet. He lead her into the bathroom and started the shower.

"Put your hair up so it doesn't get wet. We don't have time for you to dry it.''

Jessica put her hair up so it wouldn't get wet. They got into the shower. Austin started groping Jessica's ass like a teenage crush. She turns and laughed as she realized that he hadn't bothered to take off all of his clothes as he climbed into the shower with her. Jessica quickly peeled off his clothes, her mouth watering at the sight of his rock hard stomach and powerful arms. As he fondled and grazed her breasts with his teeth, visions of our first time seem to flash before her eyes. But that night didn't compare to the passion she felt as he knelt on the aweful pink shower tile. He pushed her legs open and parted her lips. She clenched up from the touch of his rough callused hands, but the rush of pleasuee made up for the brief moment of discomfort as she let his tongue fuck her. The delicious torment of his expert tongue flicking against her swollen clit was, to say the least, indescribable. The whole world seemed to spin as she cocked her head back and bucked against his face, trying desperately to hold on to the first orgasm the way a man does when a woman gives him good head.

She looked down and big mistake. He smiles against her shaven mound, smoldering blue eyes suck me into a bubble as she give up the ghost and scream. Her lungs tightened up and she is momentarily speechless as her insides spasm and he suck her juice like a much needed Merlot.

The afternoon is for two point five seconds as she tries to stop her inner thighs from quivering like Jell-O. She looked at Austin's cum smeared face and smiled wickedly as he stands up while she goes down. One hand washes the other, she thinks as the now luke warm water cascades over her. Slicking her hair back.

With no hands, she flicks her tongue against the head of his cock, then inhale his girth halfway. She relaxes her throat and release his dick from her mouth, then trying to ingest more each time she comes up for air. One hand is playing lightly with his balls, fingertips grazing the curly on his balls, while the other hand is gently stroking his left ass cheek. The combination of the suction and her tongue swirling around the base of his cock creates a slow, but steady rhythm as Austin grabs a fist full of her hair. Sounds resembling an angry bear fill the room as he tries to cum. I try not to smile as I imagin him counting or singing to keep from cumming down her throat.

Suddenly, he pushed her away, pulls her up, got down on his knees agiain and, spread her legs and finds her enlarged clit again and eats her pussy until, this time, she knows she's going to black out. Five minutes later, he pulls her down to his level and spreads her legs further. He fit himself between her legs and lined his cock up with her pussy. He slowly eases it in, then without warning, he slammed his cock inside her. It took her a few seconds to realize that the high pitched screaming, Harder, faster. Harder, faster, it was actually her. He complied with a series of animalistic grunts, forveful thrusts and stinging slaps on her ass.

Then without a warning, her orgasm ripped through her. The act itself wasn't so wicked, She swore the orgasm that seemingly shocked her body felt like being baptized in cold, river water. But after they both callapsed against the shower wall, they realized that there was nothing holy about what they did under the cold stream of running water.

Finally they got out and dried off. Austin looked at her and shook his head.

"I know you put your hair up and it still got wet.''

"Yeah, I know."

"We don't have much time to dry it and get over there.''

"You go get dressed and then pick out something for me. I'll try to get my hair as dry as possible.''

Austin kissed her before leaving the bathroom. Jessica pulled out the hair dryer and worked on drying her hair as much as possible.

Once she got it mostly dried, she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She walked over to the bed and picked up what Austin had picked out for her.

"I see you got it mostly dry.''

"Yeah, but that's all I can do with it.''

"You gonna put it up or something.''

"The only thing that will work is a simple ponytail.''

Austin walked into the bathroom and grabbed her brush and a ponytail holder. He walked back into the bedroom. He knew how to do a ponytail.

"Turn around and let me do this, while you finish up.''

Jessica did as told and let him do her hair. Once he was done with her hair, she continued getting dressed. After she finished that, they walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. Austin looked at the clock and they had a few minutes till dinner. So they headed out of the house and over to the neighbors. Austin knocked on the door and Pearl let them in.

"So glad you could make it.''

"Us too.''

"Come in and get comfortable.''

Jessica and Austin followed Pearl inside and sat down on the couch.

Not to long later, Pearl let them know that dinner was ready. Soon Henry joined them and began eating. They caught up on how everything was and what was to come. Austin was the one they asked most of the questions too. But he answered as best as he could. It was nice to sit down to dinner since it had been so long since they had done so. Jessica used to cook for him everytime she was home. But since the job, she didn't have time for it. But now that she had quit her job, maybe she would cook for him. They listened as Pearl and Henry talked about what was happening. Austin tolkd them about his job and what he was doing over the last four months.

Jessica excused herself to use the restroom.

"Austin, what's going on with you two.''

"Jess, thinks I'm cheating on her.''

"And are you.''

"No. I love her."

"Good, then what have you been doing.''

"Building her dream house. I've been promising her, her dream house since we started dating.''

"That's wonderful.''

"But she doesn't want to know about it."

"Well then, leave catalogs around for her to look at. Maybe she'll pick out colors and themes for the house.''

''Has she told you what she wants.''

''All except colors.''

"Then let her pick the little things. But if it really upsets you, let her know you need a room for a guy things.''

"It won't upset me. I'm sure she'll reason with me.''

Not to long later, Jessica returned and sat down. Pearl served dessert, but Austin excused him and Jessica. Austin had something else planned for Jessica. They left Pearl's and headed back to their house. Jessica unlocked the door and walked inside. Austin followed behind her. Austin locked the door and went through the house and made sure the rest of the house was locked up.

Jessica had went upstairs and changed out of her nice dress. Soon Austin walked up and stripped out of his clothes. They crawled into bed. Austin pulled her close and held her.

"You've been quiet since we got home.''

"Just thinking about things.''

"Like what?"

"Just a few things we should have at the new house.''

"Tell me.''

"A pool, a hot tub.''

"We can have that if you really want them.''

"The hot tub would be for us only.''

"Sounds like a good idea.''

"Just don't say what I want to hear."

"Trust me, I'm not."

"This may offend you.''

"Tell me.''

"Do you ever regret marrying me.''

"No. Even with all the disagreements, I don't regret it."

"Even with all the traveling.''

"With all the traveling, it gives us time to cool off. But sometimes its to long most of the times.''

"Yeah I know.''

"Now there is something I want to do with you.''

"What?"

He didn't answer her. Jessica met his strong gaze and started to look away when he placed a finger under her chin and brought her face a breath away from his.

"Do I have a choice?" She whispered, looking down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes.

Those deep blue depths had gone darker, and she knew he hadn't missed her quick perusal of his mouth.

Holding her gaze, he pulled her chin closer to his face and brushed his lips over hers, hesitating over them as he nuzzled his nose to hers.

"No.'' He murmured kissing her again, this time his tongue gently pried her lips apart, letting his tongue gently massage hers briefly, before letting out a shaky breath and pulling away.

The look in his eyes had been electrifying. The slight breeze from the open window caressed her skin, she felt a certain peace as well as the anticipation.

Austin left her for a few minutes while he went down stairs to get the wine bucket with an already chilled bottle of wine. He also grabbed the strawberries, chocolate, and whipped cream.

When he returned, he went around the room lighting vanilla, chocolate and strawberry candles, he just watched her face, the stunned but pleased look he was hoping for.

"What's this?" Jessica asked.

"All for you.'' Austin answered, squeezing her hand and pulling her into his arms.

Tears stung Jessica's eyes. This was the first time in a long time that her man did anything so romantic, thoughtful and sweet.

"Oh my.'' Jessica said placing a hand up to her quivering bottom lip.

Austin saw the brightness in her hazel eyes and tipped her face up towards his.

"I hope those are tears of happiness.'' Austin replied catching some of her tears with a finger.

She found she couldn't look away from his gaze, the moon light reflecting in their depths, giving them a beautiful glow accenting the desire she now saw in them.

Jessica nodded slowly and for a moment they stood holding the deep exchange before Austin cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was gently and slow at first, his lips rubbing lightly over hers, kissing the cornors of her mouth, then gently tugging on her bottom lip tenderly.

He raised his head slightly and looked back into her eyes again, watching her intently as his tongue teased the seam of her lips.

Erotic chills spread over Jessica's body as she opened her mouth in a tiny moan, allowing him the access she desperately wanted.

''Oh baby.''

He groaned, deepening the kiss, his tongue moving hotly over hers in a sensual thrust, seeking out every corner of her sweet mouth.

''God, just kissing you makes me hard.''

He whispered, his mouth hovering over hers before sensuously plunging his tongue over hers again.

''Mmmmm.''

She felt his hands travel from her face, down her arms to her waist and finally her hips where he planted his hands and squeezed firmly.

''Feel me babe.''

He moaned against her mouth as he ground his hips against hers.

She gasped at the feel of his thick hardness against her belly, her whole body suddenly weak with need for more of his love.

Finally, he pulled away and looked down into her flushed face, his own hot with desire.

''I want you Jess.'' He said softly, ''So much.''

She blinked and shivered again, drunk with the look in his dark eyes, and knew that all denial and all waiting was soon going to be over. While all of her senses were tuned to his completely, another part of her mind screamed at her what happens after? Could she handle him leaving? Would this beautiful beginning be the beginning of the end? And finally could her heart tolerate the hurt and pain that would come from watching him go?

He seemed to be reading her thoughts for he smiled slightly and kissed her lips again.

''Sweetheart, we don t have to do anything you don t want to.'' He murmured.

''You are special to me, and that will never change.''

Jess had always thought and imagined Austin as being someone who followed his heart and cherished the hearts of others he cared for. A tender, sensitive man like him was very rare, even more so in the world of wrestling; and she knew that somehow he would be careful that her heart was left intact, no matter what happened between them.

She put her hands up to his smooth face and kissed him back, then looked up into his eyes and whispered.

''I want to Austin, I want to.''

Austin let out a heavy sigh and pulled her body flush with his, this time taking her mouth more demandingly, hungrily. Letting out a shaky breath, he began planting kisses over her face, his embrace became gentler.

Jess watched nervously as his gaze swept over her, relieved when she saw the appreciative smile tug at his lips.

"Just keeps getting better." He said huskily pulling her forwards and planting a soft kiss to her bare tummy.

Austin lead Jessica to the bathroom. He had the tub already and waiting for this moment. Jess didn't even have a chance to respond to his sweet kiss, he simply lifted her and pulled her in with him.

''Sit back against me.'' He instructed as they lowered their bodies into the warmth.

Her whole body was on fire now as his loong legs stretched out on either side of her, his hands pulling her back against his hard chest, then encircling her waist. She shivered as he nibbled at her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses leading upwards. He moved one of his hands up to brush the hair behind her ear so it didn't hinder the further exploration of his mouth.

Jessica let her head rest against his shoulder, her eyes closed as he slowly suduced her.

"Look at me, Jess.'' He whispered, turning her face to his slowly.

His eyes had always been the very thing that she fell in love with. There wasn't a man that existed on the planet that had eyes like his. Austin didn't have to speak, his eyes were the most expressive she'd ever seen, and now they spoke to her of desire, lust and something else she wasn't quite sure of.

His hand held her face tenderly in place as his mouth pressed to hers and he began to kiss her slowly at first and them more intimately, his tongue teasing hers, thrusting erotically until she heard herself whimper under his assault.

Giving in to the kiss completely, her hand moved upwards to hold his head in place and bury her fingers in his hair. The feel of his rock hard erection against her back made her dizzy with desire and she arched into him, savoring the deep moan that emitted from him.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so hard for you.'' he breathed heavily.

"I know. You might leave a bruise.'' she teased.

Her inhibitions slowly falling away as she sucked at his luscious bottom lip.

His hands moved downward now, to her waist and then slowly back up to cup her breasts. The movement caused him to harden further and twitch strongly against her, he raised his eyebrows, his voice now husky and seductive.

"You think?"

Her breath hitched at the feel of his long, beautiful fingers massaging her ample mounds, focusing on her nipples until they were hardened points.

His eyes were intent on hers as he rubbed the peaks until she was literally squirming.

"Oh god, Austin.'' she moaned.

Jess moved her hands over his, pressing them firmly, before she moved them downwards.

The contact made them both groan loudly, Austin let out a loud breath and thrust himself against her.

"Oh fuck baby.'' his voice was shaking.

His fingers catching the peaked nipples and pulling. The feel of her squirming uncontrollably against him was making him lose control.

"Stand up, I want to undress you." He ordered huskily.

Jessica was as far gone as he was and was more than eager to comply.

Together they stood and trembled as he unhook the top and tossed it to the side.

"Turn around sweetheart. Let me see you.'' he murmured kissing her neck.

Jessica swallowed and felt the old nervousness return, but there was no turning back now.

She watched his eyes as she faced him, looking for ay sort of disappointment or criticism. She saw none of that. What she did see was his eyes go darker and his bare chest hitch as he caught his breath.

He looked back up to her face, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her to him.

"Babe, you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Christ you are beautiful.'' He whispered softly.

Jess loved the feel of her bareness against his muscled, hot chest and his words made her heart leap with happiness.

He pressed his mouth to hers and let his hands glide easily over her back, where his fingers began caressing her sensually until she was breathless.

"I want to see all of you honey." He whispered huskily as he pulled from the kiss and looked into her face.

She didn't move or say anything as he pulled away a bit and placed his hands on either side of her hips. For a moment he just held her gaze, his eyes full of adoration and worship before he kneeled before her, his eyes never leaving hers as he slowly worked the bottoms down and off. He helped her to step out of them, and let them join the top by the tub.

He pressed his face to her bare stomach and planted a kiss that was gentle. She was watching him intently, and when he looked up at her again, she wanted to die from the lust she saw in his beautiful eyes.

Austin smiled wickedly and looked up at her as his tongue flicked out to tease her belly button, the warmth from his wet thickness making her shudder uncontrollably. His hands moved behind her to cup her bottom as he finally looked down at the soft curls so close to his face.

She heard him utter what sounded like one of his obscenities as he pressed his face against her there, pulling her to him.

Austin inhaled her scent and knew before he even touched her that she was more than ready for him. Once again he looked up at her his eyes blazing with heat as his long, pink tongue snaked out once again and massaged into her neatly trimmed thatch.

Jess felt her legs wanting to give way as his pinkness made contact with her sex, and she gripped his shoulders as it slid through her folds.

Austin groaned deeply, his eyes closing at the pleasure of her taste and the incredible intimacy he had been longing for with her.

With one final and tender kiss, he stood and leaned forward to share the taste with her.

"So sweet love. I want more, so much more." He murmured dreamily against her mouth.

Jess' heart was racing at his admission, at the way he had touched and kissed her and she felt all her inhibitions begin to fall away, along with a desperate need to see this man in all his glory.

Her fingers traveled to the waistband of his wet pants and she tugged gently, sucking briefly on his bottom lip she found her voice.

"Someone is a bit overdressed. I want to see you Austin, ALL of you." She whispered looking up into his dark eyes as she began to pull them downward.

Hot approval burned in his eyes as he watched her inch down his body, leaving small kisses down the middle of his chest. Jess kneeled in front of him now, his trunks were now halfway down his hips, his very thick erection hanging up the fabric and halting the progress.

Austin watched breathless as Jess licked her lips anxiously and gently pulled the wet fabric back and down until his cock sprang free.

"Holy. Oh god Austin." Jess said in awe at the view of his generous manhood, her efforts to rid him completely of his pants now forgotten.

The musky scent of him greeted her heightened senses and she thought in that moment she had never seen a man so gloriously perfect, so beautiful in every aspect of the word.

His cock was long like his body, but his slight outward appearance in no way indicated he would be this thick.

Her hands moved from his hips to touch him curiously, her fingers moving from the bottom of his shaft to the tip where beads of his essence had formed.

He twitched in her hand, a low moan escaping his now slack mouth as he watched her wrap one hand around his thickness and move her face closer.

"Oh baby." He said shakily, and then louder as her tongue moved over the smooth head, tasting him.

God, he tasted so good and the scent of his arousal made her ravenous for more, and without further hesitation she suckled his tip into her mouth.

"FUCK!" Austin s groan echoed in the room as he felt her tongue slide over his weeping slit to coax more of his sweet, saltiness out. His hands flew to her head and hoped his legs wouldn't buckle as he watched her open wider and take him completely.

He felt his balls tightening as he continued to watch the erotic vision of her moving up and down his length, and then taking him again, hollowing her cheeks out as she sucked harder.

Austin was panting now, and he could feel himself thickening. Damn! She was good at this, and if he didn't stop her soon he would explode.

"Jess oh fuck. Jess sto… stop, Pl…please .stop!" His voice was low and ragged as he gently tugged at her head.

The words finally registered and she pulled her mouth off of him, leaving him wet and twitching in the cool air.

Her eyes were huge and her mouth was swollen and red from loving him, as she looked up at him in question.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you? I haven t really done that a lot." She mumbled.

Her admission made his eyes grew even wider as he tenderly caressed her face and pulled her upwards to him.

Austin immediately took her mouth in a ravenous kiss, hungrily sucking the taste of himself from her tongue, pressing her nakedness to his, his hot cock trapped between their tummies.

"Fuck me babe?" He whispered between open mouth kisses.

Jess could only shake her head, her body completely surrendering to his assault, her senses tuned in to nothing but him and what he was doing to her.

Finally, Austin pulled back, holding her face in his hands tenderly, he looked back into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you weren't hurting me. I was about to cum in that sweet mouth of yours." He tugged at her bottom lip.

"That was okay. I wanted you to." She whispered back.

He pressed his forehead to hers.

"God you have no idea how much I wanted it. But, babe, I want to be inside you. And only after I've loved you thoroughly." He then added in a much softer, huskier voice.

Austin kissed her again, this time taking his time, moving to her neck and then back up to her ear.

"Sit back in the tub love. I want to show you the proper way to enjoy champagne and strawberries." he said breathily.

Jess did as he asked, the two of them kneeling together in the soothing warmth. Austin pulled her close and covered her mouth with his once more, kissing her deeply until they were both breathless.

Sitting on his heels, he gently pushed her backward until her back was hitting the tub. His dark eyes swept over her once, before he reached for the chilled champagne and the two fluted glasses.

She watched as he popped the top effortlessly, admiring the way his veins on his arm seemed to protrude more as he did. He poured the bubbly with a flourish, filling the glasses to the brim.

Austin settled himself over her legs, still kneeling, but letting his body sink further down into the water. He handed Jess her glass, kissing her mouth as he sat back.

"A toast. To us. To this night and a new beginning for us? He whispered.

His eyes had darkened with his words, and she wondered what thoughts were floating in that mind of his.

"To us Austin, and yes to new beginnings for us." She whispered back, raising her glass to sip deeply.

Together they sipped, Austin was quite surprised to see her empty her glass rather rapidly. Then understood she must be a bit nervous.

"Whoa, sweetheart. Slow down. This stuff will go straight to your head He smiled taking the glass from her.

Jess knew exactly what the champagne would do to her. Austin s intensity took her breath and she was hoping it would help her to relax. Already, she could feel the potency of the stuff make her head swim a bit.

He moved forward then, straddling her hips, his glass half full.

"Mmmm, do you know how delectable you look like that?" He asked huskily as he leaned forward and nibbled at her exposed neck.

She shivered under his ministrations, giggling a bit, and then moaning when he suckled on her earlobe.

"Did you know that before sex, it helps to ready you or your partner by consuming a handful of strawberries?" He blew on her wet lobe seductively as he reached for a piece of the ripe fruit.

He sat back a bit, holding the juicy berry in his fingers in front of his mouth. His eyes burned back into hers as his long tongue flicked out to lick up the juice that was beginning to run down his tapered digits.

"Mmmm, very sweet." He murmured before biting a piece of the fruit off and then offering Jess the rest.

She leaned forward to receive it, but, he pulled it back just at the last minute, a wicked smile on his face.

"Here, taste." He then pressed his mouth to hers to share the piece of fruit he had bitten off, swirling it around to her tongue as he pulled away, sucking her bottom lip and then releasing it.

Jess almost forgot to chew, as well as breathe, but, when he pulled away, the passion that consumed his face made her swallow quickly.

He took the half-eaten piece of strawberry and rubbed it over her parted lips, the juice staining them a bright red, dribbling downward to her chin.

Austin caught the sweetness on his tongue as he licked the errant stickiness away on her chin, before capturing her red-stained lips with his.

The kiss was sweet and soft, but erotic, and she moaned as his mouth lingered on hers.

"Yes." She sighed breathlessly.

"Yes? Yes what my love?" He whispered against her lips between kisses.

Jess had to think a minute, her mind was in a whirl of sensations she d never experienced in that capacity.

"Mm sweet, yes berries sweet." She managed to breathe out, thinking that he was much more intoxicating than the berries or champagne put together.

He nuzzled her nose sweetly, "Perhaps here too."

To her surprise she felt the piece of fruit against her already hardened nipples, the strange sensation sent a jolt of need through her.

She inhaled sharply, her head going back as he moved from one nipple to the next, his mouth seeking out her exposed neck.

Austin didn't stop at her nipples with the juicy tidbit, he moved it between her breasts and slowly downward, the juice running freely now.

"Hmmm, babe, I want you to lay back for me." He said huskily, gently tugging her upward with her arms and pressing her onto the soft padding around the tub. "I'm not done with this berry love."

Jess whimpered at the feel of his strong arms placing her effortlessly back, positioning her like he wanted so only her legs dangled into the soothing tub.

Austin delicately placed the berry on her navel and moved over her, his face now above hers as he whispered seductively,

"Now comes the good part." He promised, leaving a soft kiss on her parted lips and moving back to his task.

Austin left the berry where it was as he kissed his way lightly down her neck, progressing to her juice sweetened nipples and proceeded to lick and suck the fluid off.

His thick tongue; the one she had so squirmed over when she caught glimpses of it between his teeth or licking his lips (which he did a lot), was now introducing her to one of his most erotic talents. Jess didn't even realize she had started to moan, until he moved to the other nipple with the same intent and she felt the vibration of his deep chuckle.

"You are delicious." He murmured as he moved between her breasts and let his tongue begin to take up the stray flavor he had left.

She could only imagine what his final destination was, and it made her quiver underneath him.

He looked up when he stopped at her navel, a dark, lustful look in his incredible blue eyes.

"Babe, you re panting." He whispered softly as he moved his hands up to stroke her tummy soothingly. "Relax. Just relax."

"Easy for you to say." Jess thought in a white haze. She closed her eyes, swallowed and took slow breaths.

"Open your eyes, I want you to watch me." He suddenly whispered, pressing his lips against her tummy in a soft kiss.

Jess looked down at Austin, her heart lurching when she saw the determined look of passion on his face, the hot way his eyes burned back into hers.

He moved his mouth over her navel, This is where the strawberry tastes its best my love.

She watched as his white teeth captured the half-eaten berry, and began to smear it downward, past her navel, not stopping until he was at the light patch of dark curls that began her femininity.

Austin moved back a little, using his hands to push her legs apart and place them over his shoulders as he sunk down into the water.

Usually, Jess would have been beyond embarrassed at this type of thing, though she wrote erotica, she had never really PRACTICED it. Yet, the sight of Austin between her legs, his beautiful hands and arms moving upward once more to caress her breasts, had her so aroused she was practically delirious with need.

Austin s eyes shot straight to hers as he began to rub the strawberry against her sensitive bud, pushing it so that she could feel the juices trickle downward through her folds.

Jess arched her back and let out a strangled cry at the sensation, surprising herself.

"Please." She begged.

"Mmmm." Austin moaned as he brushed the fruit downward, swirling the tidbit at her now drenched opening for several agonizing moments.

He could hear her gasping and moved back up, lifting himself over Jess s quivering form, his eyes boring back into hers with predatory lust.

Purposely, he began rubbing his throbbing cock over her folds and against her clit for a moment, groaning at how slick she felt and how hungry her own gaze was.

He leaned forward with the strawberry still between his teeth and rubbed it against her lips until she opened up. Austin bit the fruit off and swallowed his part, nodding for her to do the same.

Austin slowly lowered his body over hers, his arms still holding him up as he bent his head to take her mouth in a ravaging kiss, thrusting his tongue hotly against hers while rubbing his dick over her sex.

His hot tongue fucked her mouth thoroughly until she was whimpering beneath him, her hands clutching at his back as she thrust her hips against his.

Austin gave her a slow, lingering kiss before moving off of her, chuckling when he heard her loud protest.

"Now that we've had the strawberries properly, we have to sample the champagne." He whispered seductively as he reached for the chilled bottle.

Jess watched in heated anticipation as he gently tilted the bottle between her peaking breasts, warning softly, "May be a bit cold at first darling, but, trust me, it only adds to the enjoyment."

She jumped when she felt the first of the bubbly liquid hit her heated flesh, running rapidly downward to pool in her navel. She laughed a little as the refreshing effervescence made her skin tingle.

Austin s gaze became intent on her budding nipples as he poured it over the mounds, then quickly bent to suckle and lick the fluid.

Jess s hands clenched at the rubber mat, her head moving back and forth at the intense feelings, desperately wanting more of the heady bliss of his talented, thick tongue in other places on her body.

He moved to the other breast, administering the same treatment before trailing his tongue down the center of her body to stop at the puddle in her navel.

Setting the champagne aside, Austin tenderly kissed his way around her navel, before sipping the liquid, making some of it spill downward into her femininity.

He raised his eyes to her, a wicked glint in them as he slowly flicked his tongue into her nest of damp, sticky curls.

His dark eyes closed in ecstasy at the exquisite combination of their aroused essences mingling with the strawberries and champagne.

Jess could feel the vibration of his moan as he worked his tongue over her languidly, his fingers moving to gently pull her sex open to deepen his exploration.

She had never experienced this kind of intimate kiss with the thoroughness and intensity that Austin was showering her with; and by the way he was moaning he seemed to be enjoying it just as much as she was.

He looked up at her as one of his fingers teased gently at her entrance, before sliding in.

She arched her back and mumbled incoherently, thrusting herself against his face as she clutched blindly at the mat.

Austin blew gently on her reddened bud and inserted another finger stroking her clenching walls and fighting to hold his mounting need at bay. He wanted to push her completely over, to watch as he gave her the ultimate bliss.

"Baby, open your eyes." He said softly, nuzzling into her soft curls.

Jess s eyes shot open and she looked down her body at the erotic sight of Austin positioned between her legs, placing tiny kisses to the inside of her thighs as he worked his way back to the tiny bundle of nerves that was screaming for relief.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you at this moment." He whispered hotly.

"Please yes." Jess hissed pleadingly.

"Ladies first." He said sweetly before inserting another finger into her.

Austin s strokes increased as he pressed the tip of his tongue against her aching hardness, watching her intently as he gently bit down and then began to suck and massage the over sensitive area.

The waves came slowly at first, but the feel of his hot tongue and determined fingers soon had her lifting herself up completely off the mat, screaming out his name in breathless moans.

She could feel the orgasm beginning to ebb, when she felt Austin lift himself out of the water and move over her urgently.

His huge, cock throbbed hotly against her contracting entrance as he moved his mouth hungrily over hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

"Christ, you taste so fucking sweet Jess." He murmured against her lips before thrusting himself into her. "I I can t wait any more I want to feel you wrapped around my cock."

The feel of his thick, hot length inside her sensitive walls sent Jess into sensory overload.

Austin was not giving her anytime to recover from her previous orgasm, before she felt another, more intense than before building deep within.

She found herself hungrily sucking on his thrusting tongue as he pounded into her, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. This effort forced Austin even deeper inside her, and he jerked his head backwards to let out a deep guttural moan.

He held himself above her now, his face inches above hers as he began to increase his strokes, angling himself so he rubbed against her reawakened bud. His eyes were huge, black with passion and urgency. Sweat now ran in rivulets down his dark features, his curls sticking to his forehead as he looked down at her.

Jess felt something deep inside shifting as if his soul were touching hers, joining them in a more profound, intimate embrace.

"Austin Aust." Jess groaned out as she felt her body succumb to the sweet bliss.

Austin let himself go then, he had been waiting for her, and now he would share the most intimate part of himself, further sealing the feelings he had known of for some time.

"Oh Jess, oh fuck fuck." He panted out as he felt his cock thickening and then exploding inside her silken warmth in long, thick spurts. FUCK!

He held himself above her even as his thrusts slowed, fighting to get his breath back as he watched the myriad expressions on his lovers face below.

Her eyes spilled over with emotional tears as she gazed back at him at a complete loss of words.

Austin settled over her gently, his hands cradling the side of her face, as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs, his eyes searching her face even more intently than before.

"I don't think it anymore." He said, his soft lips caressing hers.

"W what?" Jess asked haltingly at the odd statement.

He smiled and tenderly kissed her again, deepening the kiss, making his cock twitch to life again inside her, before raising his head and whispering into her lips.

"I know it now, beyond any doubt that I love you Jess."

"I love you too.'' Jessica said.

By now the water in the tub was getting cold so Austin got up and helped her put of the tub. They dried off and headed back into the bedroom. Jessica laid down on the bed and waited for Austin. He soon joined her and he pulled her close and they soon fell asleep.

Over the next six months, the new house was finished and they moved in. It had everything they both wanted.

The first week, they threw a house warming party and after words, Jessica had to clean up. Austin helped as much as he could, which wasn't a lot. So she did it all by herself.

The second and third week, they spent time rearranging things to the way they liked. The only thing was they still haven't spent time together. Austin had gone back to work to sell the fake injury. Jessica barely went with him. But when she did, they only sleep in the same bed, nothing else.

Jessica knew something was wrong. She just couldn't figure it out. Even the nights they were together, he never held her. So the next time he left, she would move her things into the spare bedroom. Why be with him, if he didn't want to touch her anymore.

Austin had gone to work and knew something was wrong with Jessica. He couldn't figure it out. It was just lately he was off for a few months to recoup and spend time with his wife, but something was going on.

He walked through the house looking for her and found her clothes in the spare bedroom. It hit him then that something was very wrong. He kept searching the house and found her outside sitting by the pool. He sat down beside her.

"Hey you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yes and no.'' Jessica answered.

"Jess.'' Austin said.

"Don't Austin, I can't go through this again.'' Jessica replied.

"Go through what?" Austin asked.

"The whole is not you, it's me. I know you don't love me anymore. So don't even start.'' Jessica answered.

"Babe, who told you that I didn't love you.'' Austin asked.

"No one, it's the way you never spend time with me anymore. I know that you pulled away from me. At night you don't even hold me like you used too.'' Jessica answered.

"And I'm sorry about that. It's just a little rough not working when I'm used to it. But this time it really isn't you. I just don't want to take out my anger on you. I love you and will never stop." Austin said.

"Can we fix this?" Jessica asked.

"Of course we can." Austin answered.

He got up and helped her up. He lead her into the house and upstairs. He lead her to the master bedroom.

He started stripping off her clothes and his. He laid her down and started kissing her up one leg down the other. Austin got the hint and started to kiss her neck and lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, entwining with her own. His lips slide lower, down to her breasts and sucked one of them into his mouth, feeling the nipple harden against his tongue. He moved to her other breast, widen his mouth and enclosed as much of it as he could within it, gobbling hungrily like a baby.

He moved down, his tongue trailing down her belly till he reached the warmth of her pussy. Slowly at first, his tongue runs across her clit, then it presses harder. He sucked her clit into his mouth, feeling the fold of her labia against his tongue. He pushes her legs apart, slips his tongue down and pushed its wetness into the depths of her hot pussy. Thrusting in and out, then his finger rubs against her clit and she squirms above him.

He rose, bringing her up to her hands and knees, spread her legs again so that he could gaze upon her sex. He inserts his fingers deep into her hole, thrusting them in and out. She reaches back and begins to rub her clitoris. He now rises behind her, slipping his hardened cock into her pussy, thrusting hard, feeling the walls tighten about his shaft.

Thrusting in, pulling out, the tip of his cock brushing against the edge of her lips. He thrusts in again with his cock, lubricating his finger and rub it around the rim of her ass. Then he pushed it in slowly, thrusting with it in time with his cock that continues to shove into her cunt. In...out...in...out...She writhes in front of him, her breasts swaying, the nipples grazing the covers of the bed. She moans as he continues to thrust with his cock in her pussy, his finger in her ass.

Her breathing quickens, she groans louder and the sounds excite him more. He rams into her harder, and he cries out almost at the same time she does as his hot cum spews into the hot slippery depths of her pussy. Then he remains close to her for a few moments, letting his swollen cock subside, and the two of your bodies continue to shudder with the after-shocks of their orgasms.

Once she was satisfied, she fell asleep.

Austin woke her as the night went on. He was just as horny or hornier than he was before. He moved over her.

She gasped as he moved over her, his long erection grazing her stomach. A shaky moan escaped his lips as he looked between their bodies, watching his thick member leaving a creamy trail of his desire as he parted her legs.

He was above her, his arms holding him up as he looked down into Jess' aroused face, watching her hungrily as he continued to slide in until he was completely sheathed.

"Oh my god." Jess cried out at the feeling of his length inside of her throbbing and twitching. She grabbed at his forearms and arched her back, pulling him even deeper inside until he was hitting her spot. "Fuck." She swore breathily.

Austin s breath hitched at her use of profanity, and he grew harder knowing he had pushed her to that point. He was usually the one doing all the swearing.

Slowly he pulled out and rubbed his slick tip over her folds, concentrating on her now hot, swollen nub.

"Au..stin," she begged, clutching at his arms, "Aust."

She couldn't finish a sentence coherently; he was making her whole body burn like a wildfire.

Austin watched her close her eyes and he bent his head down, kissing her lips as he told her, "Open your eyes."

She complied easily, gasping at his face so close to hers, at the feral look in his deep eyes.

"You feel so good baby." He said softly as he moved his cock back to her drenched core and shoved into her with one quick thrust.

The movement gave him the result he was looking for. Jess threw her head back and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as she bucked desperately against him.

He leaned his face down to hers again and tempted her lips with his tongue, slipping past when she opened to him willingly. He began a slow torturous thrusting below, sucking on her tongue and lips amid their moans and cries.

Suddenly he stopped completely, making Jess look up at him questioningly.

He was sweating profusely, the look of control slipping rapidly on his handsome face, his arms shaking slightly.

"Baby, I love fucking you. I love cumming inside you, the way you feel hugging my dick. I just lose it FUCK!" He swore out.

And just as suddenly as he stopped he began again, at a furious pace, his slim hips ramming into her relentlessly as he began to thicken for his release, his face contorting erotically with the impending orgasm.

"Cum with me Jess, I want you with me." He growled out rotating his body into hers almost savagely. "I need you with me."

Those words sent her over almost immediately, screaming his name as she arched her back hard into him, hanging on to his bulging arms as if her life depended on it.

With one final, harsh thrust he pulsed into her, his head thrown back, exposing his neck and the veins popping out with the exertion, grinding his crotch roughly into hers.

Finally, he dropped his head, sagging from the aftermath and carefully settled himself over her body.

"Sweet mother in heaven." He rasped against her neck, his breathing harsh, "That was fucking intense."

Jess kissed his sweating shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around his slim body, hooking her legs tighter to his waist. Her emotions threatened to consume her and she fought against it.

Austin smiled at the way she clung to him and kissed her skin lazily, whispering endearments and love.

Slowly he moved off of her, his large hand settling on her heavy breathing tummy as he propped his head with one hand and looked back at her.

"So beautiful. You look so beautiful after an orgasm." He whispered kissing her forehead.

They laid there sweaty and thought about their life together. It wasn't always perfect but it was still theirs. Neither one could get enough of the other and that was fine with them.

The End

April 17, 2015


End file.
